Victoria's Revenge
by KayleighGamban
Summary: Have you ever thought what would happen if Victoria came when edward left to get her revenge? But insted of killing her heart break without Edward for eternity?
1. Chapter 1

Victoria's revenge

Chapter 1.

A/N - please read the diary entree's . they are very important. Thank you. Xx kayleigh xx

BPOV

_September 12th_

_Dear Diary,_

_I finished my song today. I've been working on it for so long. Every time Edward was hunting was when I worked on it the most. I even have all the music planned out. Since we had to learn the recorder through elementary school, I surprisingly remember music notes and how they sounded. I'm now just waiting for the perfect time to show him. Maybe he could play it on the piano. I am very surprised at myself. I really think this song is really good. I've written songs before but I think this is my best one so far. I think it's because I have such a good inspiration. Edward. I'm still doing a couple touch ups to the song but for once in a long time, I feel very proud and I'm confident that Edward will love it. I was thinking of showing him tonight, when he's back from hunting. Buts that's not very romantic. Maybe tomorrow. But tomorrows my birthday and Edward won't let me think about anyone except myself. _

_I have to re-write it more neatly before I show him, but for now I will keep it safe, in my diary._

_When You Look me In The Eyes_

"_If the heart is always searching, _

_Can you ever find a home? _

_I've been looking for that someone, _

_I'll never make it on my own. _

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you, _

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true. _

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_And tell me that you love me. _

_Everything's alright, _

_When you're right here by my side. _

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_I catch a glimpse of heaven. _

_I find my paradise, _

_When you look me in the eyes. _

_How long will I be waiting, _

_To be with you again?_

_Gonna tell you that I love you, _

_In the best way that I can. _

_I can't take a day without you here, _

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear. _

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_And tell me that you love me. _

_Everything's alright, _

_When you're right here by my side. _

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_I catch a glimpse of heaven. _

_I find my paradise, _

_When you look me in the eyes. _

_More and more, I start to realize, _

_I can reach my tomorrow, _

_I can hold my head up high, _

_And it's all because you're by my side. _

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_And tell me that you love me. _

_Everything's alright, _

_When you're right here by my side. _

_And when you hold me in your arms,_

_I know that it's forever_

_I just gotta let you know,_

_I never wanna let you go, cause_

_When you look me in the eyes. _

_And tell me that you love me. _

_Everything's alright, _

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes, _

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise, _

_When you look me in the eyes."_

_I love you Edward. For ever and ever._

_Sincerely, _

_With all of my Heart,_

_Bella Marie Swan_


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria's revenge 

Chapter 2.

A/N - please read the diary entree's . they are very important. Thank you. Xx kayleigh xx hope you like it so far ? Xx REVIEWS PLEASE !! Xx 

BPOV

_September 16th_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's about 8:00 am and I promised myself that eventually today, I will show him my song. Maybe we can go to our meadow, or I can wait and if he comes tonight I can show him. Well, it doesn't matter as long as he sees it. He showed his love by writing my "lullaby" and I will show my love through my song. I will always love him. Edward. _

_Sincerely,_

_With all of my Heart,_

_Bella Marie Swan_

_September 16th_

_Dear Diary,_

_I was wrong .I knew it was too good to be true. Before I even showed him my song, before he let me say anything, he left me. My love. The Meaning of My Existence. My Life. Gone. And I had no say in it. What I had to say didn't matter. My words were meaningless. If the one person who matters the most doesn't care for me or what I do or what I say…what's the point of life? What's the point of speaking? All I can do is cry and shed my tears…caused by my heartbreak._

_He looked me in the eyes and told me………that he didn't want me._

_Sincerely,_

_With the pieces of my broken Heart,_

_With the hole that will never be filled,_

_With the cut that will never be healed_

_With what is left of my soul,_

_With the song, my song, that will never be played,_

_Bella Marie Swan_


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria's revenge

Chapter 3.

A/N - please read the diary entree's . they are very important. Thank you. Xx kayleigh xx hope you like it so far ? Xx REVIEWS PLEASE !! Xx

BPOV

Today. November 16th. It has been two months since Edward has left me. I was really starting to get annoyed at Charlie. I don't think he will ever stop nagging at me to talk again. What doesn't he understand that I don't want to talk. I have no reason to talk. I took a vow to never speak again. I laid there in my bed. Once again I got no sleep. Maybe 2 or 3 hours at the most. Thank God it was a Saturday. I slowly got out of bed and went to the washroom.

I turned on the shower and stepped in. The hot water felt good against my stiff muscles. I thought about what I was going to do today:

Wake up.

Shower.

Sulk.

Be sad.

Be heartbroken.

Do laundry while listening to break-up songs.

Write music.

Make Dinner.

Not talk.

Work on homework.

Think.

Be Sad.

Try to sleep.

Yup. That's what most days were like.

I looked at my self in the mirror. Nothing new. My face was the palest it has ever been. I had dark permanent purple bags under my eyes from lack of sleep. I was always up . I can never fall asleep these days. I'm always kept awake by me thinking of _him. _

I went down stairs, not caring if I tripped.

" Good Morning Bella. How are you?" Charlie asked. I hope he wasn't expecting an answer.

I nodded and grabbed a bowl of cereal.

" Oh Bella. Why don't you ever speak? Please? Just once. Speak. Say something. Im sick of you having to write me little notes or text me messages so I can understand you! I know Edward hurt you but you can't let him ruin you're life! He's just a boy! Get over him already and grow up!" I shuddered at his name. That really hurt. That was going too far.

" Oh Bella. Im sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Im sorry."

I quickly looked for my pen and note pad. As soon as I got it I wrote:

_Charlie. I am sick of you telling me to talk. Im sorry but it is getting very annoying._

_I have been thinking about moving out and I think now is the time._

I handed him the note and he quickly read my scribbles.

" No Bella. Don't move out! Not now. I need you here. Please don't! I'm sorry!"

Once again I wrote:

_It's not just you. This place has too many memories. And I can't handle it anymore._

_I have been thinking about moving for about a month now. I have even already found a place that I like. It's not too much and I have saved up enough for the first 5 months of rent. I will come over to make you dinner and such on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. I have already made up my mind. I need time alone. Don't be mad._

He read the note and his expression grew from anger to disappointment.

" Are you sure Bella? It would be better if you stayed. I enjoy your company. Are you sure?"

I nodded.

" Very well. If you must. But I would at least like to pay your rent every month while your in school."

I didn't want him to pay rent! I wanted to be on my own. I quickly shook my head with anger across my face.

" Yes Bella. You're still in school and I want you to focus on your studies."

I once again shook my head. What doesn't he understand?

" Fine at least let first 5 months."

I shook my head.

" 4 months?"

I huffed and shook my head once again.

" 3 moths at least?"

I stared at him. He knew the answer.

" 2 months and that's my final offer. Either way I will give you 2 months worth of rent whether you like it or not."

I sighed and squeezed the bridge of my nose. _I have got to stop doing that._

I slowly nodded accepting defeat.

" Good. But Bella. If you move out. At least stay a couple days for Christmas, okay?"

Charlie asked.

I nodded and went upstairs.

Now that Charlie knew that I was moving out, I could leave quicker. I had to start packing up my things. I already payed the first moth of rent on my new apartment so now I can move in as soon as possible. Half of my things were packed up so I decided that I will move in on Monday. We have school off on Monday for some teacher in-service shit and there also was a winter fair going on , so the whole day would be school free.

**Thanx for reading. Do you like it so far? This chapter wasn't too good but its just to start off the story. I will update soon. I have alot of ideas for this story so I can update quickly but it also depends on how many reviews I get.**


	4. Chapter 4

Victoria's revenge 

Chapter 4.

A/N - please read the diary entree's . they are very important. Thank you. Xx kayleigh xx hope you like it so far ? Xx REVIEWS PLEASE !! Xx 

BPOV

Today was the day. Moving Day.

I was happy to get out of this place. It held too many memories. I packed up the last box and started to load them into my truck. I looked around my old room. The window was open. I went to shut it as I heard a creak then a funny noise on the floorboard I stepped on. I bent down and the floorboard was loose. I lifted it up and gasped.

There, was all the stuff that disappeared after Edward left. After he said that it would be like he never existed. There were the plane tickets, the photos, the CD case, and all of the things that reminded me of Edward. I instantly broke down in tears right there.

I sat there for minutes. Crying and thinking back to the days when I was happy. When I had a soul. I quickly scooped up all of the things and put them in a empty box, replaced the floor board and looked around my room for the last time.

There was the bed frame, the empty desk and chair and the empty closet. I stared at where the chair should have been but for some strange reason I couldn't leave it behind.

I had to take it with me.

After hugging Charlie goodbye and reminding him ( through pen and paper) that I will come Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays , I finally left. I thought it would be hard, to leave the place with so many memories, but it wasn't. This was a new beginning. A new me. A new life.

**Sorry for it being so short but it needed to be so the story could make more sense**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 

A/N-

how do you like it so far.? reviews please. and i know simple plan wrote the song. i dont own anything not twilight but i do own the books of the saga !! go me !!! xx

BPOV

I unlocked the door of my new apartment. It was the perfect size for me. The living room was a fair size. A little smaller than Charlie's. There was a medium sized kitchen, one bedroom, a bathroom and a spare room. Although I will probably use the extra bedroom as a spare room. The kitchen connected to the living room and from the living room was a hallway. On one side there was the bathroom door and on the other was the two bedroom door and at the end of the hallway was a large window. It faced west so a lot of sun came through. The living room was a light beige wall colour with a black leather couch and loveseat. The coffee table was dark mahogany. The apartment didn't include a TV but I could live like that for a while. The kitchen had light blue walls, light brown cupboards light brown counters with a white oven and a white refrigerator and a small 4 seater light brown table with 2 chairs. All of the floors were wooden panels like in Charlie's house. It is pretty good considering I'm paying about 300 a month to live here. I got it pretty cheap. I was actually really surprised. Usually apartments like this would cost like 500 a month.

The bedroom was originally white but I painted it Indigo before I moved in. I like my dark colours. Bright colours are too happy and that is something Im not. It comes with a bed frame and mattress, a small desk and chair, a small bedside table with 2 drawers and a small closet.

The bathroom was a very simple black and whit scheme. The walls were a pale green. There was a white sink with a black framed mirror above it. A white toilet with a black cozy on the top. A black rug, a white bathtub/shower with a black curtain. It was very simple and I will have to buy some more things for it. I already bought 2 black towels, 2 white towels and 2 pale green towels that are the same colour as the walls. I stashed them in a small hall closet.

The spare room had no furniture except a tall stand up lantern in the far corner and a large window beside it. The walls were a sort of a milk chocolate brown. Very me.

I was very happy to say that there was no second floor which meant there were no stairs for me to fall on. Besides, I couldn't afford an apartment with 2 floors. It would be too big for one person anyways.

I was very happy with my apartment.

_December 18th_

_Dear Diary,_

_I still have to go shopping for a Christmas present for Charlie. I promised him I would stay over Christmas Eve and Christmas Day._

_I sold one of the two tickets from my birthday. I only need one. I will use it next time I visit Renee. She knows that I don't talk and she understands why but she still hates me being so quiet._

_I finished another song again. It's about when…He…left me in the forest and ………how I got…lost and sick. I was so devastated and hurt (physically and emotionally).He left me alone, scared and unloved…So I just wrote a song. To bad it will never be played…or sung._

_Untitled_

_"I open my eyes _

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light _

_I can't remember how _

_I can't remember why _

_I'm lying here tonight _

_And I can't stand the pain _

_And I can't make it go away _

_No I can't stand the pain _

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes _

_I've got no where to run _

_The night goes on _

_As I'm fading away _

_I'm sick of this life _

_I just wanna scream _

_How could this happen to me?_

_Everybody's screaming _

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me _

_I'm slipping off the edge _

_I'm hanging by a thread _

_I wanna start this over again _

_So I try to hold_

_On to a time when nothing mattered _

_And I can't explain what happened _

_And I can't erase the things that I've done _

_No I can't _

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes _

_I've got no where to run _

_The night goes on _

_As I'm fading away _

_I'm sick of this life _

_I just wanna scream _

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes _

_I've got no where to run _

_The night goes on _

_As I'm fading away _

_I'm sick of this life _

_I just wanna scream _

_How could this happen to me?"_

_Sincerely,_

_With the love that will never be returned,_

_Bella Marie Swan_


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

A/N-

how do you like it so far.? reviews please. i dont own anything not twilight but i do own the books of the saga !! go me !!! xx

BPOV

" Merry Christmas Bella. And thanks for the new DVD player…..and the…..Cook Book? Well, you shouldn't trust me with these but I'll try. Thank you Bella." Charlie said opening my present to him. I also got him a pair of football tickets for him and Billy.

I still haven't opened any of my presents. I really didn't _want_ any. I didn't _need_ any. I know that Christmas is a time to be happy, but I just couldn't. Why should I be happy?

I wont be happy without…_him_... here. That's kinda what I wished for but we all know, wishes don't come true. Especially on Christmas.

" Well Bella, Its time for you to open you're presents." Charlie said.

I sighed and nodded with a small smile.

" Let me just go get it ." I hope it wasn't anything big. Charlie knows that I hate big presents. But, I don't think he took it seriously when I _wrote _I didn't want anything big.

I still had a couple presents for him left. One or two.

Charlie came down the stairs with a large cardboard rectangular box. It didn't seem to heavy for he was coming down the stairs very quickly and holding the box fairly high.

" Merry Christmas Bell's!" He said, slowly and carefully standing the box on its flattest and largest side on the floor. I had no idea what it was.

I stared at the box with confusion. What would be in there? The box _was _pretty big. It had to be expensive. I smiled a thankful smile to Charlie.

" Well, go ahead. Open it!" He said pushing me lightly towards the box.

I carefully pulled of the tape at the opening and pulled the top up. I could feel my eyes widen and my mouth fall open. It was beautiful.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7.

BPOV

It was a beautiful.

It was first instrument and my first Acoustic Guitar.

The body was a light beige with a black pick guard. The neck was also black and the head and the sides were black as well. **( A/N: These are the parts and colours of the guitar if you don't know them than ...look them up...I guess. Sorry.)**

This was a gift that I was happy Charlie spent money on. Charlie must of noticed my expression because he asked… " Do you like it Bell's?"

I instantly ran up to him and gave him a tight hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

" Im glad you do. I also bought you a learning book so you wouldn't have to take lessons. But you don't have to use it if you do want lessons. You could use it for practice."

I gave him another hug and his face lit up. Well, at least one of us were happy.

I was happy for the present. I can finally learn my songs. And actually play them. Maybe I can sing them.

No. That would be going against my vow, right? Well I did only vow not to _talk. _I never said that I wouldn't _sing._

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_February 10th_

_Dear Diary,_

_I've been doin' pretty well with my guitar. And may I say, I'm a quick learner. I wrote a new song and I just tried playing it on guitar today. But I haven't played it fully on guitar yet. I haven't sung it either but I know how it goes and I have been singing it in my head all day. I need a place more peaceful than my apartment to sing. I was thinking of going to…our meadow. I don't care if I get lost, it will be worth it. It's so peaceful there, aside from all the memories…of him. I will go soon. Don't worry._

_Sincerely,_

_Without my missing soul,_

_Bella Marie Swan_

------------------------------------------

BPOV

February 14th

I was in the middle of the forest with my guitar on my back. I knew where I was. I would be there soon. Just a couple more minutes. I know that…our meadow… will bring back a lot of memory's but I will have to face sooner or later. I'm not trying to get over him, I'm just trying to forget him…

Who was a kidding? I could never forget him. There's no way. He was my love, my life, practically my guardian angel. I loved him. I always will, I will never forget him.

I still love you Edward Cullen. Even if you don't love me anymore.

I was approaching the opening where the meadow started.

I walked through the trees and the bushes that had grown over the opening since no one has been here in a while.

I walked in. It was just as beautiful as I remember. I could hear the nearby stream and the birds chirping. There were so many flowers. Everywhere you looked there was either flowers or a tree or bush. Beautiful.

I sat down in the middle of the meadow. The sun shining down on me. I pulled the guitar into my lap.

And started to sing.

_Gotta Find You_

"_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart_

_Of what it means to know just who I am_

_I think I've finally found a better place to start_

_But no one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be, your not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Oh yeah_

_Yeah yeah_

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find_

_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_

_Painting all my dreams the color of your eyes_

_When I find you I'll be alright_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be, your not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say_

_Spending all my time stuck in yesterday_

_Where you are is where I want to be_

_Oh next to you... and you next to me_

_Oh I need to find you... yeah_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you _

_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you _

_I gotta find you _

_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you"_

I didn't realize I was crying. I put a lot of emotion into that song. After not speaking for over 5 months, Im suprised I could sing. It felt so good to sing. But thats all I will do. I will only sing my songs. That song made me realize that as much as I miss him, and love him…he will never come back... because he doesn't love me...he never did.

I sat there crying my heart out when I heard a rustle in the bushes.

---------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

The bushes rustled again and a woman with long red hair walked out. I instantly recognized the blazing colour of her hair and gasped.

" Surprised to see me?" Victoria said. Slowly walking towards me.

" What do you want?" Was all that came out of my mouth.

" Well, Bella, I'm surprised it isn't obvious. I've come back for my revenge darling. You didn't think that after you lover boy Edward killed James that I wouldn't come back for revenge, did you?" I shuddered at his name and didn't answer.

" Where is he by the way? I was expecting a fight. But I see him nowhere."

" He's not here. He left." I could feel myself falling apart as I said it.

" Really? You're lying."

" As much as I want it to be a lie, it's not. He never loved me." It hurt to say it, even though it _was_ true.

" Oh so sad. And here I thought this would be hard. A shame. That takes all the fun out of it."

" Takes the fun out of what?" I knew the answer I just had to make sure. If it is what I think it is, at least I will be happy and with Edward.

" Oh, killing you my dear. You know an eye for an eye." I was right.

" You don't look too upset, do you want to die?"

I'm surprised I wasn't crying yet. What's wrong with me. " There's nothing left for me t live for." I replied. It was the truth. What is there to live for. " What's the point of living if I'm always going to be depressed?"

" Really? Well, this is going to be easier than I thought it would be. I thought you would be difficult. Running, screaming for help, the usual. But, I guess not." She looked to have been deep in thought. What was she thinking. She was probably going to make it a slow and painful death. Obviously. A smile grew across her face. But at what? She wasn't looking at me. What _was _she thinking. If she was going to do it, she should just get it over with.

" Why do you want to die?" She asked with a grin across her face. She was planning something.

" It's not that I want to die, it's that there's nothing for me to live for. Besides the sooner I'm in heaven, _my_ heaven, the sooner I'm with—"

" Hahaha!" She laughed then pounced on top of me and bit my shoulder.

The pain. The pain is something I will never forget. Other than my emotional pain, I have never hurt so much. I was waiting, waiting for me to die. Waiting for Victoria drink all my blood.

I could feel the teeth in my shoulder when suddenly they were yanked out.

I screamed in pain as Victoria stood over top of me.

" Sorry Bella. I couldn't let you be happy. You seemed happy when you figured out that you were going to die. Quite sad really. You said that you were always depressed and there was nothing to live for. Well, Bella, you shouldn't of told me that. Now you have the rest of eternity to be depressed." She said as she walked away.

" Enjoy your life!" I heard from afar. Then laughter.

I laid there. Screaming in pain. Once again I heard another rustle in the bushes.

What, was Victoria not done with me yet?

Then I saw 3 heads above me. The boy lifted me bridal style and I screamed in pain. As the boy carried me, I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

I woke up in a large pale yellow room. On a king sized bed. I sat up. There was a window to my right but the sunlight was shielded by long light beige curtains. To the left was an arm chair faced towards the bed. Was someone here watching me? Probably not. I lid back down and covered my face with my hands, which were startlingly cold.

" Hello." A young brown haired man walked into the room. A young woman around the same age followed behind him. They were pale as chalk and had dark purple shadows under their eyes. I instantly knew _what _they were. I looked down at my hands. They were pale as well. I let out a sigh. The man looked at me confused and continued.

" I suppose you're wondering where you are." I nodded.

" My name is Jared Rodale. And this is my wife Hannah Rodale. We have 3 adopted children. Hayden, Rae and Dylan. They found you in a meadow and brought you here.

Do you know what happened in the meadow?"

I nodded and tried to act out writing. Hopefully he would get the point that I needed pen and paper.

" Paper?" I nodded.

" Do you not speak?" I shook my head.

Hannah left the room for a second and came back with a notebook and a pen.

I simply wrote:

_You don't need to explain I already know._

I passed him the paper and he looked confused. " What do you mean you know? What do you know?"

_You guys are vampires, right? _I just had to make sure, even though I doubt they aren't.

" Uhm. Please explain why you are asking these questions. Why do you think we are vampires.?"

I looked into his eyes. They were smouldering black while his wife's, Hannah's were a golden topaz.

I sighed and began to write again.

_Before I answer any questions, I think you should go hunt. Our eyes are pitch black._

I handed him the note.

" I will soon. Wait. How much do you know about us?!" He said in a sharp tone.

I sighed again and began to write.

_You and I'm guessing your family as well, are vampires. So am I. You do not feed off of human blood but off animal blood. I can tell because your wife's eyes are gold. If you drank human blood they would be a bright ruby red. Your skin is as pale as chalk and I'm guessing ice cold. Vampires. What else can I say about vampires… Oh. You do not have fangs. You don't have a heartbeat. You can run at in-humane speeds. You don't have to breath. You sparkle in the sunlight. Your natural enemies are werewolves ( which I don't find half bad). You don't age. The "Vampire Royalty" and most powerful vampires are The Volturi…( well not to me). Uhm…You and your family are called a Coven…I think………shall I go on?_

I once again handed him the note. He read it through slowly with confusion on his face. His wife, who I forgot was their, spoke first. " Who are you?"

_Isabella Marie Swan (But I prefer 'Bella' ) Former human. Currently a newborn._

I ripped the page out and gave it to Hannah.

I never really noticed how beautiful she was. She had deep golden eyes, and long wavy dark chocolate brown hair. She had a heart shaped face and a beautiful figure. I'm guessing she's in her early twenty's, the same age as Jared.

" How do you know all this. You were bitten yesterday. Did the one who bite you explain it all before?"

I shook my head.

" Then how do you know this?" She asked again.

_It's a long story… _I wrote.

" Well, we have time."

_Well, short version. I fell in love with a vampire. And he fell in love with me. He said I was his ' La Tua Cantante' or whatever. I inspired him to write a lullaby, and he sung it to me every night, to help me fall asleep. He would stay with me all night. He would tell me every thing. One day I was bitten by a tracker and he had to suck the venom out. He thought he would kill me but he loved me enough not to. His sister threw a party for me at their house on my 18th birthday and I got a paper cut and his brother attacked me, but didn't bite me. He was silent after that and three days later, he said he was leaving and, he said…he didn't live me. He broke my heart._

I slowly ripped out the note and set it on the bed. I pulled my knees to my chest, crossed my arms and lay my head in my arms, covering my face. Hannah was next to me in a split second rubbing my back.

" It's okay sweetie."

I lifted my head and rubbed my throat.

I quickly wrote.

_I have to hunt._

I handed the paper to Jared and he nodded. " Yes. We all should. You can meet the rest of my family."

I nodded and stood up off the bed. Brushing my self off.

Jared leaded downstairs and walked into a large room, which I'm guessing is the living room.

There were three people. All three stood up and walked over to Jared.

" Bella, these are my children. Hayden," He said pointing to a 5 foot blonde girl with curly hair going down her back and ending in the middle. She had an oval face and medium sized oval eyes. She had a large smile across her face. She waved and squealed "Hi!" She looked about my age.

" Dylan," he pointed to a tall, about 5'8 thin but slightly muscular boy with curly brown hair. He had soft eyes and smiled with his mouth shut. He reminded me of someone…uhm…what's his name…Nick Jonas! He kinda looks like him. He was quite. He just gave me a small smile and looked back down at his feet. I was guessing he was about my age as well. Around 18.

" And Rae." He said pointing to the last girl. She was about 5'4. She had shoulder length brownish blondish hair with side bangs. She gave me a smile. " Hello!" She said cheerfully. They were all very beautiful.

" Children, this is Bella." Jared said pointing to me. I gave a smile and looked back to Jared.

" Okay, no more chit chat. I think we all could use a good hunt." Hannah said leading us out the door.

Could this be my new family?.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

-------------------------------------------------------------

90 years later ...

" Hurry up Izzy!" Hayden yelled. I have no idea how she got the idea to call me _Izzy_. " All the animals will be dead by the time we are actually far enough to hunt. Jeez. You know sometimes I wonder how you enjoy walking more than running. Like seriously. Is something wrong with you?"

I crossed my arms and stared at her with a blank expression.

" Well you know it's true."

I shook my head.

"Uh huh. Ya. Whatever. Let's go slow poke. I wanna get back to go shopping before the mall closes."

I huffed and glared at her.

" What did I do?"

I shook my head. There was no way I was going shopping again. She has bought me so much clothes that we had to renovate so I could make a _bigger _walk-in closet. And don't even get me started with Hayden's closet. It was as big as my room and my _huge _walk-in closet put together. No. Bigger than that! She is a serious shop-aholic. Always dragging me and Rae along. There was no way I was going shopping with her today.

She pouted and ran over to me. " Oh please, please, please, please, please please?"

I shrugged and gave an apologetic look.

She sighed. " Fine. I'll just bring Rae."

" NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Rae came running through the trees yelling. Where did she come from?

Me and Hayden both looked at her with a confused look. " Where did you come from? I thought you were with Dylan?" Hayden asked.

" Ya, I know. We were watching a movie," I looked at her with a disbelieving look. They were never just watching movies. They would put a movie on and within the first 5 minutes they would be making out and everything. By the end, they would forget what movie they were watching. " What we were and _only _that. Anyway, we were _watching _a movie, _Bella_, and then he was all like ' Oh! I have a great song idea! Sorry Rae got to go.' And runs off to Bella's room to write the song. He probably already has the notes and everything by now."

I clicked my tongue and sighed. Rae looked at me with a reassuring look. " Ya I know you don't like anybody touching you're piano, or you're guitar or computer with all that recording stuff, but he dosen't have any of that. And I know you're thinking ' Why dosen't he buy it all himself' but he only uses it once in a while and he does have his guitar but he has told me a million times that he like yours better. Just let him use it."

I sighed in defeat.

Then I smelt it. 6 deer. North heading South. Towards us. At 37 MPH. Being a tracker was _so _helpful sometimes.

I cleared my throat. Hayden and Rae stared at me. " What?" Rae asked.

I put up 6 fingers and pointed forward.

" Six what? Elk?" Hayden asked. I shook my head. " Deer?" Rae asked. I nodded.

"Yay! Let's go so we can get back. By the way, Bella, you should seriously start talking. It would be _so _much easier."

I hissed at her and began to run with my sisters close behind.

------------------------------------------------------

after the hunt.

" Were hooooooooooome!" Hayden sang at the top of her lungs. I ran up the stairs to my bedroom door and opened I quietly. There Dylan sat. At my computer. Writing another song.

I leaned against the door with my arms crossed and listened:

"_Saw you walk in to the room _

_Thought I'd try to talk to you_

_Babe am I ever glad you wanted me to _

_It's been two years to the day _

_Half the time I've been away _

_I know I'm not there enough _

_But that's gonna change _

_Cause I'm coming back _

_To show you that _

_I'm keeping the promise that I made"_

And he stopped to scribble something down. And continued playing on my acoustic.

_When I'm with you _

_I'll make every second count _

_Cause I miss you, whenever you're not around _

He was writing about Rae. Aww. They are the cutest couple ever. He really loves her.

_When I kiss you _

_I'll still get butterflies _

_Years from now, _

_I'll make every second count _

_When I'm with you _

_na na na na na nananananana _

_na na na na na nananananana_

_Yeah we've had our ups and downs _

_But we've always worked them out _

_Babe am I ever glad we got this far now _

_Still I'm lying here tonight _

_Wishing I was by your side _

_Cause when I'm not there enough _

_Nothing feels right _

_So I'm coming back to show you that I'll love you the rest of my life_

He stopped again to scribble something else down. Dylan and I were so alike. We could both write songs so quickly. It just flows through us naturally. I cleared my throat and he turned around.

" Oh hey Bella. Ya sorry 'bout this. I'm almost done." I rolled my eyes, smiled, and walked over to sit next to him. I grabbed a piece of paper ( Hayden was the best at understanding me without paper. No one else ever had a clue to what I was saying without writing it down.) and wrote :

_Is that song for Rae?_

" Ya. But you know that. Most of my songs are about her anyway. Do you think she'll like it? I'm not done yet though."

I nodded my head. _I think she'll love it._ I handed the paper to him.

" Good. So what about you? I know you've been writing songs lately. But you never sing them. Or even talk. I've never heard your voice before. No one has. Why?"

I looked down and wrote:

_I have no reason to talk. I promised myself I wouldn't talk. _

" Why would you…" I stared at him and my expression was telling him not to ask. "Well, you never promised yourself you couldn't sing now did you?"

I smiled and looked up. " Haha. Told you. So why don't you sing. It would be a good way to let your emotions out, that I know you have bottled up somewhere inside you."

I laughed and he gave me a big bear hug.

_Maybe. I'll think about it. Although, I haven't talked in over 90 years. I don't even know if I have a voice left._

He read my note and headed for the door. Right before he walked out, he turned around.

" Try." He smiled and left.

I shuffled through all my papers and finally found my folder with all my songs in them. I sat down and began to play the chords on my guitar. But didn't sing. Not yet. When I'm alone. Not now.

---------------------------------------------

the next morning.

Uhhh. It was 5:13am, and I totally forgot about school. It was Monday. Again. Surely enough, Hayden would be running in within the next hour to get my clothes out and dress me up like a doll. I really hated it when she did that. And the outfits she picked out were always so random. You know I haven't chosen my own outfit in over 7 years. I'm not joking. I totally forgot what my closet looks like. I decided to beat Hayden to the chase and walked over to the closet doors and opened them.

Going along 3 of the walls were rails and bars holding the clothes. In the corner was one of those turning things to show the clothes and the other wall was covered by a huge shelf that had at least 100+ mini shelves the size of shoeboxes. And on those shelves were shoes. Off the side was a large dresser filled with all my underwear and bras and socks and leggings and etc, etc. And on another wall was a wooden door. I walked over and opened it. There was a rail filled with coats. And along the bottom were boots. Jeez, I would hate to see Hayden's closet. I would probably get lost. Also, on top of the shelf were a bunch of purses and bags and pocketbooks.

Okay, this will be hard. I walked out of my mini closet inside my huge closet and started looking around for a simple pair of jeans. I finally found a pair of dark blue skinnys. I grabbed a very light, soft cream coloured cashmere sweater and quickly ripped off the price tag before I even saw how much Hayden spent on a sweater. I grabbed a new pair of underwear, a white push-up bra, a pair of socks and walked out. I quickly got dressed even though it was still early.

It was raining out and cold so it would be very unusual to see a "human" walking around with a sweater this thin on. So I walked over to my bed and picked up my baggy dark brown almost black guy hoodie from American Eagle and shoved my arms through it. It actually wasn't mine, it was Dylans but whatever. I grabbed my cheap black Wal-Mart boots and went to brush my hair. I know I wasn't really matching but, whatever. I usually try not to. I brushed my long dark brown (practically black) hair. It reached to about my elbows and was wavy. I washed my face and brushed my teeth and went down stairs.

" Ohmygosh!Izzywhatareyouwearing?Whydidntyouwaitforme?Yourenotmatching!HaveItaughtyounothing?" Hayden spoke quickly.

Rae was beside Hayden now. " She dosent look that bad. Except for the boots, and that sweater is Dylans but wearing a guys sweater is cool."

" Dosent look that bad?" Hayden questioned Rae. " She looks, well, I don't even know. Jeez! Why didn't you let me dress you?"

I shook my head, pointed to myself and pulled at the leg of my pant.

Dylan was on the other side of Hayden now. " What? What is she trying to say?"

He turned his head to Hayden.

Hayden sighed. " She said ' No. I want to dress myself.' Right?" She turned towards me.

I crossed my arms and nodded and leaned against the wall.

" Just leave her. She looks fine Hayden. Casual and comfortable." Dylan said walking away. " Ya. She looks fine. Just let her choose her own outfits once in a while." Rae replied as she walked away. I nodded in agreement.

" Fine. At least change your boots." Hayden said pointing up the stairs. " Brown ankle boots with the buckles.

I glared at her, crossed my arms and huffed.

" JUST GO PUT ON THE DAMN BOOTIES!" She yelled pointing to the stairs again.

I sighed and started walking up the stairs. I went into my closet and then into the connecting little mini closet.

" OH1 MY FAVORITE SONG!" Rae yelled.

I frowned as the song began to play.

"_Oh, thinking about our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free"_

I hated this song. And Rae knew that. But she loves it way too much to turn it off. She turned the volume up louder.

" _Now, nothing can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before _

_But that's over now _

_You keep me comin' back for more"_

Whatever. I stuck my hand up onto the shelf trying to find the stupid boots that Hayden wanted me to wear. I looked around when suddenly, a hinge holding up the shelf broke and somehow, all the shelves fell on me. Awww geeez.

"_Baby, you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need _

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven"_

Something then fell and hit the top of my head.

It was a box. A shoe box.

The lid of the box fell off and all of the things inside the box spilled out.

My eyes widened and I flinched at what I saw.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I crawled over to the box on my hands and knees. I have been avoiding everything in this box for the past ninety years. I picked up the picture as some sort of moisture rimed my eyes but did not go over. I was staring at _him._ I felt a hole in my chest be re-torn open. I looked at all the papers cluttering the floor now, and wrapped my arms around me. Pictures, letters, notes, plane tickets, and a Cd. I couldn't stand it any longer. I stood up, and ran down stairs.

"_Oh once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down"_

I ran through the living room and out the glass backdoors into the forest.

" Izzy!?" Hayden yelled out.

I kept running. I wasn't even sure where. I just stared ahead and kept running. Suddenly, I just couldn't do it anymore. I fell to my knees and began to dry sob. I cried for 3 hours. I then stood up and I knew where I wanted to go. Not home.

Not to school.

Not home.

The cemetery. I wanted to go the cemetery.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9.

previously-

Not home. Were then.

The cemetery. I wanted to go the cemetery.

AT THE CEMETERY !!!

I ran toward the cemetery. When I got there, I slowly walked over to where they were buried.

_Renee Garner ~ 1969-2042 ~ Loving Mother, Wife, And Friends to many. May she Rest In Peace_

_Charlie Swan ~ 1969-2040 ~ Loving Father, And A Good Friend To Many. May He Rest In Peace._

_Phil Garner ~ 1973-2056 ~ Husband, Stepfather, Brother and Friend. He Will Be Missed. Rest In Peace._

And finally…

_Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan ~ 1989-2008 ~ Wonderful Daughter, Loyal Friend to Many, And A Strong Girl. She Will Be Missed By Many And May Her Unfound Body And Soul Rest In Peace In Heaven Where It Belongs. We All Love And Miss You Bella! R.I.P_

Dead. I was pronounced dead Valentines Day 2008. I went missing Valentines Day _2007._

Since Charlie was the Chief at the Police Station, I was on the news for 7 months. I remember watching myself on the TV. I started out as the head story and kept getting mentioned every News Cast. I was a missing child. They knew I wouldn't have run away or I would have left a note, or taken my truck and all my money and clothes, but I didn't. My parents never gave up. Then, in 2008, they finally stopped. They knew their chances of finding me were slim to none. And an exact year later, I was pronounced dead and a coffin with some of my things were buried. 9 feet into the ground.

I was down on my knees dry sobbing and touching my family's tomb stone. I grabbed some wild flowers along the way on my run, and place one on each tombstone.

I remember, the day they buried me, Valentines Day, Dylan was out getting Rae a pre4sent and before he went to buy his gift, he want for a quick hunt. He came back telling me that half the stores in Forks were closed. He got Rae her present from the remaining open stores then cam back. And on his way back, he caught a glimpse of a cemetery.

He said they were having my burial and practically the whole town of Forks was their.

All my classmates crying. Angela, Jessica, and even Lauren. Heck even the guys were crying. The teachers were there, all of Charlie's co-workers. Billy and Jacob and everyone from the reservation that knew me were there as well.

I felt horrible for putting all of them through the misery and pain I did by leaving but it's not lick I could just stand up and walk over to them and say " Hi! Oh my gosh, how are you? Ya, I've missed you so much." I wanted to but I can't! They're dead.

I stood up and walked away. I walked around the whole cemetery.

_Mike Newton_

_Jessica Stanley_

_Angela Weber_

I saw all of my friends graves.

Sometimes I wish I could take it all back. Everything. I love my family now. I really do. I would do anything for them. But, sometimes I wish I could have just taken it all back. Before everything happened. Then I could have lived my life back in Jacksonville, visited my father in the summers, live my life, have kids, grow old, have grandkids, have a normal life. Only sometimes I wish it, but looking at all the graves of my friends and family makes it one of those times.

I made the sign of the cross as I left. I was beginning to sob again. My eyes were full of moisture. Stupid venom. Do you think if I sobbed long enough I would tear out venom?

**( just to ask. should they be able to tear out venom?! anser please.)**

I was running when I heard a familiar sound. It sounded like… No, it can't be that. I must be losing my mind. I was gone long enough that it was already dark. Time fly's when you're running for hours and hours for no reason. Actually, it was so late, and I was out, clearing my mind for so long that it was actually only a few hours until school started It was coming from the direction of the house. It sounded exactly like…No. Never mind. It stopped and I continued running. I got to the house and walked in the back door to see Rae and Dylan making out on the couch. I tried to sneak past them but Rae suddenly looked up.

" Izzy! Oh my gosh! Where were you we were so worried?" She ran up to me to hug me tightly. " Oh my gosh! What happened? We were going to look for you but we thought you must have had a good reason to leave. But we were still so worried."

I looked at her blankly and shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh. Right. Let's go to Hayden."

She grabbed my arm and we started to walk up the stairs when I heard the rustling of paper and plastic. I heard a clicking sound and another sound that sounded like something was turned on and moving. Spinning. Like something was spinning. We continued up the stairs and we got to my door and opened it.

I felt my eyes widen in surprise and anger. There was Hayden. Sitting on the floor looking through all the photos and notes and letters and everything! Everything that came out of that stupid box.

Hayden turned to me and I glared. "Oh! Izzy! You're back! Thank God I was so worried. I was just cleaning this all up."

I crouched and hissed at her. How dare she go through my stuff! How dare she even come into my room!

Rae looked at me concerned. Hayden kept talking and obviously didn't notice me hiss at her or crouch.

" Oh and I found this disk," she said walking over to my stereo and hitting play. " Isn't it wonderful?"

I hissed again and then the music began to play. I felt my eyes water up as I listened to my lullaby.

The lullaby. My lullaby! How could…why did she…why did _he_… how dare she…She had no right to look through my things! Did she think I wanted to hear the lullaby!? Is she that stupid!?

I narrowed my eyes and growled at her. I ran over to the stereo speaker and punched it, causing it to fall to the ground in pieces. I ran over to the other one and did the same.

I turned around and hissed at Hayden.

Her eyes widened. " What did I do?!" She seemed annoyed but still sorry at the same time.

I hissed again. " All I did was play music. What did I do? Why is that so bad?"

I growled in my chest and pointed to the door still glaring at her.

" What did I do?" I heard her say. At least I thought she said that as she left the room but her lips didn't move. Whatever.

I thought to how the lullaby sounded and dropped to my knees and sobbed. I seemed to do a lot of that lately.

"I'm sorry." I though Hayden said something again, but, but, she…she wasn't here.

What the hell. Gosh, I am going crazy.

I kept crying as Hayden, Rae and Dylan left for school, again, without me. They know me well enough that when I'm mad or crying,(like I am now) they should leave me alone. People are probably wondering why Marie Rodale wasn't at school 2 days in a row while everyone else was. Yes, I'm registered as _Marie _Rodale. Not Isabella or Bella. My family are the only ones who call me Izzy. Everyone else, Marie.

Usually, whenever I'm upset, Hannah would be here comforting me, but she and Jared are on they're honeymoon. So once again, I was alone.

I walked over to my desk, grabbed paper and a pencil and began to write a song and it's notes. 10 minutes later, I had finished a whole song.

I grabbed my guitar of the stand and left out the back doors.

I ran towards the meadow and sat down. I was about to play but something didn't feel right. I didn't want to play here. I got up and let my legs take me wherever. The eventually led me to a house that I never thought I would see again.

_His _house.I stood outside his house. Staring. I haven't been here in over 90 years and I'm surprised I'm here. But this is where my heart led me. I don't even know why I'm here. I was just led here. I walked up to the front door and turned the handle as the hole in my chest was beginning to throb. I turned the handle. The door was unlocked. _Of course. _I slowly pushed it open and stepped in.

I instantly stopped breathing. I didn't expect anything or than what I saw.

All the furniture was covered in white sheets. I walked around the living room, waiting for me to break down, but I held strong. I walked over to the piano and ran my fingers along the keys. I thought back to hearing my lullaby not too long ago. Oh, how I wished for it to be played again.

I could play it, if I really wanted too, but I'm scared. Scared that once I start, I will just break down.

The hole in my chest ached as I thought about it. I walked to the middle of the room. And sat down.

I looked around again at the dust covered furniture… Thinking about everything that happened. Before I broke down into a sob-fest, I picked up my guitar, and played a couple notes.

I tried to hum the notes. But nothing came out. I tried again and still no sound. Have I lost my voice permanently? Is it gone forever? Can I not even hum?

I started playing the notes to my song and tried to hum again to the note but it didn't help. I tried one ore time, starting the song over on my guitar and out came a small whimper. Good. That's process. A whimper. Big process.

I strummed my guitar again, starting the song over. I cleared my throat…

The lyrics were : These four walls. They whisper to me.

_Sing those lyrics. _I thought to myself. I was scared to even try. I had written that song awhile ago and memorized the lyrics, but I still had the page with the lyrics and notes on it here. Just for backup.

I examined my guitar. Looking over it and skimmed my fingers across the indents on a small metal rectangular plate, on the back of the guitar:

_Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan_

_Christmas '06_

_Love you,_

_Dad_

That was the last Christmas I had as a human. I missed my father. I sighed and cleared my throat, breathed in then out. I closed my eyes and began playing the cords.

I opened my mouth and…

Nothing came out. I tried again and still nothing. I breathed in one more time.

_The-_

Great half a word. Come on. I breathed in once more.

_These four walls_

I shuddered at my voice. It sounded course and brittle. Like I, well, like I haven't spoken in a century. Figures…

_They whisper to me_

_They know a secret_

_I knew they would not keep_

I cleared my throat again.

_Didn't take long_

_For the room to fill with dust_

_And these four walls_

_Came down around us_

My voice cracked every other word.

_Must have been something_

_Sent me out of my head_

_With the words so radical_

_Not what I meant_

_Now I wait_

_For a break in the silence _

'_Cuz it's all that you left_

_Just me and these four walls again_

I sounded like a freakin' dying frog. My voice cracked and I hardly understood myself.

_It's hard now to let you be_

_I won't make excuses_

_I made my peace_

_Didn't take long_

_For me to lose the trust_

'_Cuz these four walls_

_Were not strong enough_

Whenever I hit a high note, my voice, uhhhh, I don't even know how to describe it. But it did sound better than at the beginning of the song. It was just the high notes.

_Oh_

_Must have been something_

_Sent me out of my head_

_With the words so radical_

_Not what I meant_

_Now I wait_

_For a break in the silence _

'_Cuz it's all that you left_

_Just me and these four walls again_

_Ya it's difficult_

_Watchin' us fade_

_No word_

_It's all my fault_

_My mistake _

_Ya_

_It's difficult_

_Let's take it down_

_No word_

_It's all my fault_

_You're not around_

After that last note, my voice just cut out. The hole in my chest was burning with every breath I sung. But I wouldn't stop. This song is exactly how I'm feeling and I have to finish it.

_Must have been something_

_Sent me out of my head_

_With the words so radical_

_Not what I meant_

_Now I wait_

_For a break in the silence _

'_Cuz it's all that you left_

_Just me and these four walls again_

_Again_

_Oh_

_These four walls again_

I started to dry sob and dropped my guitar and wrapped my arms around myself. Trying to keep myself from falling apart.

I just sang for the first time in over 90 years and you would think I would be happy. But I'm not. The song, my song was right.

Everything happened here was all my fault. Everything that happened. My fault they left. My fault _he _left. My fault my parents hearts were broken. My fault they stressed over months of looking for me and me never showing up, even when they had a search party out looking for me fault.

I never meant for any of this to happen. But it did.

I lied on the floor, holding myself together, when I heard a twig snap.

I don't know what it was but I ran. It could have been a bird or a squirrel but I didn't want to take the chance of bumping into anyone that I didn't wan to bump into.

I ran out the glass doors leaving my guitar and my lyrics there.

Better safe than sorry.

please review. cuz my next chapter is in EDWARDS POV !!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

edwards pov !!

A/N - here i promised you this so here !!!

I sat in my Volvo waiting for the rest of my family to come, thinking of how miserable it is to repeat high school over and over again. It was even worse without _her_. But I couldn't do anything about my angel anymore. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't go back. She must have forgotten me by now. She is probably lying in a bed with her grandchildren playing around her. _If she still lives…_

_No Edward! How could you think that! _I will never let myself believe that she has died…

Even if she is 108…years…old. Has it really been that long? Has it been that long since I left my angel. My poor angel.

I winced as I thought of her, dead, being buried 9 feet in the ground. How stupid was I to leave her! I could have spent those 90 years with her! And now I can't ever see her. I miss her.

I miss her deep brown eyes and how they sparkled in the sun. I miss her heartbeat and how it quickened when I came anywhere close to her. I miss her voice, her smile, the warmth of her touch.

I laid my head back against the seat and pinched the bridge of my nose. This is what I wanted. I wanted her to live a full life and have a career and get married, have kids and grand-kids. To be happy. And that's what happened.

I waited for my family to arrive to scold me for my actions today. In English, the student beside me, began to have a bloody nose and a couple kids noticed me tense up, my eyes darken and run out. A lot thought I was crazy, but no one knew the truth. I hope.

I sat and waited. Seeing I ditched English after that, I wound up here, waiting for the bell to ring. A few minutes passed and it rang. I listened to all the minds of who saw me in English.

_Gosh, What the hell is wrong with him? It was just blood. Jeez. _That was Michelle Harley. If only she knew.

_Cullen…what the hell happened to day with him? _Justin Craide

_I heard how fast Cullen ran out of class today. I should think about asking him to join the cross-country team. _Coach…Glicner? Ok…

I watched as Micheal Flanagan walked past my car. Glaring at me. _I swear to God, that guy is NOT human. I don't know what he is, but I WILL find out._

this ought to be good !!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

on the trip home !!.

I was tense all the way home. Alice began to scan through the future as I parked in front of the car. I quickly got out and marched towards the door, ignoring what everyone was thinking. I walked in and then froze:

_Alice was packing a couple items of clothing into a very small bag and so was Esme. Carlisle was gathering up his documents into a briefcase. I went downstairs and saw Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett leaving through the back doors, " We're going for a quick hunt before we leave." I nodded as they ran into the forest._

Oh, so we would be leaving. I was beginning to go to Carlisle's office when Alice ran in.

" Why do I see us leaving?" Alice asked frantically.

I didn't answer.

" Well!?" She yelled. By now everyone was crowded around us with confused.

" We don't need to move."

" Then why do I see us packing. What happened today Edward?" Asked Alice.

" Nothing, there was too much blood so I left." I replied.

" No, not that. What happened after school?"

I sighed. " Micheal Flanagan. He's very suspicious of us. Of me."

"What did he say? Or…think?" Asked Carlisle.

" '_I swear to God, that guy is NOT human. I don't know what he is, but I WILL find out.' _His thoughts exactly."

Nobody said anything.

Esme was first to speak. " What does this mean?"

" I don't think we should stay here any longer." Carlisle replied.

Rosalie looked shocked. " What!? For some stupid though like that!? Flanagan isn't even _smart_ enough to figure _us_ out."

" We still should. We don't want to take any chances of exposing ourselves."

Rosalie huffed and glared at Edward. " This is all you're fault you know." She yelled.

" Rose! Calm down. We would have left soon anyway." Emmett said. Trying to calm her down.

" Yes. Exactly. Carlisle and Esme are suppose to be claiming _33_ now. They look 10 years younger than they claim to be." Alice added.

Esme had some slight concern on her face. " But where will we go. We've lived in many places and we haven't been gone long enough to live in most towns and not be remembered or recognized. And the towns that we have, none of us like at all. And we can't possibly go down south."

" Well…" Carlisle was thinking and so was everyone else.

" Somewhere gloomy, cold…" Carlisle said to himself.

" Rainy, cloudy…" Jasper said. All of them still thinking.

" Somewhere with a mall close by!!!" Alice chimed.

" We do own a couple of houses in different places. No need to build a new one." Esme added.

" What about the one in Buffalo?" Jasper asked.

" No. We don't have a garage there and no mechanical tools. How am I gonna work on the cars?" Rosalie replied.

" The one in Oregon?" Carlisle asked.

" Can't. The forest we hunt at has been cut down. Well most of it. Now it's a park." I answered.

" We could always go live with the Denali family." Esme suggested.

" No Way! There isn't a mall for like a million miles! And my room there doesn't have a walk in closet." Alice pouted.

" Well then where will we go?" Carlisle asked. He didn't sound worried or anything. This wasn't much of a problem. But we had to get out of this town for a while.

_There's always…forks…no…Edward wouldn't allow it. _Alice thought.

_I really did like the house in Forks. It was my favourite… _Esme mentally sighed.

_Man that forest was filled with so many bears! Hunting was always so fun. We _were _happy there…_Emmett thought.

Jasper thought the same. Rosalie thought about how many garages we had and how she missed her convertible. ( She didn't bring it. Along with the Jeep.) Carlisle was thinking of how small the hospital was and how he was sure that the new staff would be sure to welcome him.

As much as they wanted to, I couldn't go back. Too many memories and too many broken promises. I flinched as I thought of Bella's beautiful face and the sweet strawberry scent of her hair.

_I would like to visit Forks Cemetery…to pay my respects. _Alice's face suddenly fell and she looked like she was about to dry sob.

I couldn't believe my Bella was gone. What had happened to her? Had she lived her life like I hoped she would? Had my poor angel forgotten me like I told her too. As much as I wanted to know, I knew it would hurt too much.

" So where are we going to go?" Rosalie asked.

" Well, I was…kind of thinking of going back to-." I cut Emmett off before he finished the sentence.

" I know what you were thinking Emmett, you were all thinking of the same place." I said. I noticed now that I had to be near Bella, even if she wasn't physically there.

It would cause me much pain. But I needed it.

" And if you really want to, then I guess were moving to Forks." I said coldly. I ran up the stairs to my room and laid on my couch and thought about my Bella.

_This would be good for Edward, and good for all of us. _Esme thought.

_It will hurt to be in Forks for a while, because of all the memories. But it's better to remember than to forget. _That was Alice.

Alice was right. It was better to remember than to forget. _Not like I ever would. Not like any of us would._ We all miss her, some more than most, but this move will effect us all.

_I love you Bella. And I will be near you soon. _I thought as I let out a quiet dry sob.

_No matter what happens, I will love you. Forever and for eternity._

Top of Form 1

review please !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bottom of Form 1


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11.

bellas pov.

It must have been an animal. Because they never came back. And they're weren't any new students at school so no families moved in. I never went back to get my guitar. I didn't want to be there anymore.

That was a week ago. I missed my guitar. Yes I have others. I have 2 other acoustics and 3 electric. I love them to death but that guitar, the one I left at…the _Cullen_…house was special to me. Charlie gave it to me and it means a lot. I want it back. But, I can't go back there. It brings back to much. Too many memories I can't deal with. I still haven't gone to school yet. Its Thursday and I haven't gone to school since last Thursday. I don't know why, but I've been having this feeling that something bad is going to happen.

I'll go to school on Monday. Beginning of a new week. A fresh start.

EPOV

I swallowed hard as I crossed the border of Forks, Washington in my Volvo. This is a good thing. It's good for my family, they wanted this. It's a big change, a hard, painful change, but my family wouldn't have moved here if they didn't think I could handle it.

But what do they know? Do they know what it feels like to lose someone they love? Because of some stupid mistake you made? And then go back to the place where you first met that person? The person who completes you?

But I shouldn't be blaming them. This is what I wanted. I wanted her to live he life fully. And she is. She did. But the way I left her…it…it wasn't the right way. If I had just…If I could have…

I shook my head and stared at the road. There are no "If 's". I knew what I was doing. I can't change the past. Even if I could, she deserved what she got. She deserved a peaceful life. And she got it…right?

APOV

I watched the "Forks Welcomes You!" pass as we crossed the border into Forks, Washington. I caught a glimpse at Edward and he looked deep in thought. Poor Edward. This must be really hard for him. It's hard for all of us. We all loved Bella. It may be hard to believe but even Rosalie loved her. She just didn't know it. We all miss her. We all miss how happy she made Edward and how happy Edward made her.

EMPOV

I looked at Edward and Alice. They both looked sad all of a sudden. Alice turned her head and her expression made me want to cry. Her eyes were watery and she wore a huge frown on her face.

I was about to ask what was wrong, when I remembered where we were.

I felt my smug smile turn into a frown as I remembered my…no…our baby sister.

Jeez, where was Jasper when you need him. **( A/N : Jasper is in the car behind them riding with Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle. Rose is mad at Emmett so they didn't ride together.)**

*

*.*

*.*.*

*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*.*

*.*.*.*

*.*.*

*.*

*

EPOV

I sighed as we turned into the long narrow pathway to our house. A minute later, we were finally there. In front of our old mansion. I sat there for a minute while Alice and Emmett got out and grabbed their bags from the back. They didn't bring much since we already have everything we need here. I got out, closed the door and began walking to the door. Emmett was ahead of me and Alice behind me.

Emmett opened the door and walked in. "_Uhm, I don't remember anyone having a guitar…" _He thought.

Confused, I walked in and there was Emmett, in the middle of the room, standing over a dusty acoustic guitar.

Alice walked in and gasped. " Oooh! Who's pretty guitar is that!? It's so nice. Look at it. It looks brand new. But I haven't seen that type of guitar in a while. I call keeping it!" Alice yelled as she pranced over to the guitar.

The rest of the family walked in.

" No! I'm keeping it! I found it first!" Emmett yelled. Grabbing it before Alice could.

Rosalie walked over and grabbed it from Emmett and turned it as she examined it. She looked at back of the head of the guitar and her eyes widened.

" Uhm…Uh…" Rosalie stuttered, Looking nervous.

" Aw jeez! What's the problem Rose!" Alice yelled as she grabbed the guitar and looked.

Just like Rosalie, her eyes widened, and then were full of sadness. " I…I thi-…I think it's fair…that…that Edward ke-…keeps it." Alice said. Jasper looked worried and walked over to Alice and held her from behind.

"What! What are you talking about!? Why should he- " Rosalie shushed him and carefully took the guitar from Alice and handed it to me.

Confused, I took it with caution and started to examine it.

_Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan_

_Christmas '06_

_Love you,_

_Dad_

I instantly felt my expression drop. I stared at it for a couple minutes, wondering if I was seeing right.

" Oh My Gosh! What does it say!" Emmett walked over and swiped the guitar from my hands. I instantly growled, pounced him, grabbed the guitar and ran to my room, holding the guitar like it was my lifeline.

I lay down on my couch and began to dry sob.

EPOV

It was 6: 58 am and almost time for school. School…great. At least it was something to pass the time. It was better than curling up and causing myself pain.

Or was it? School was dreadful enough without the memories of what happened there. I got up, took a shower and let the warm water run down my skin. I went back into my room at stared at the guitar. I thought of Bella playing it. How beautiful it would have sounded. How beautiful she would have looked with her hair falling around her face, her thin fingers strumming the guitar, the image of an angel.

Hayden POV

I walked up to Izzy and sat beside her on her bed. She was all curled up in the fetal position. Poor girl.

" Izzy? Are you going to school today?"

She looked up at me and shook her head. " People are going to worry."

She didn't reply.

" What am I suppose to tell people? Huh? That you fell of the face of the earth?" I asked annoyed. She turned her head towards me and shrugged.

I walked out and got into my car and left for school. Dylan had rode with Rae in her car. As I arrived to school, I noticed 3 new cars. One white Jeep, one red BMW Convertible and one silver Volvo. All nice cars. They're were also very beautiful people standing around them. A tall blonde with a models body, a small short pixie-like girl with spiky jet black hair, a big, tall, very built dude with dark brown hair, a tall but leaner guy with wavy/curly blonde hair and another tall, leaner boy with untidy bronze hair. He was more boyish of them all.

They left and walked into the school. The tall strong dude had his arm around the tall blondes waist and the other tall boy with blonde hair was holding his hands with the small spiky girl.

The bell rang and I went to me classes.

My four classes passed quickly and the Lunch Bell rang and I walked into the lunch room. I automatically walked over to me and my siblings' lunch table. Far in the corner. They're were two tables in the corner and no one ever sat in the other table close to us. I don't know why. We didn't isolate ourselves. We weren't rude to the other students. We talked to them and we were actually considered the "popular" ones. Why? I don't know.

Dylan and Rae walked over. Dylan carried a lunch tray and Rae carried two and as she got closer to the table, she gave me one.

" Thanks." I said with a smile.

" No problem." She smiled back.

" Did you guys talk to the new students?" I asked curious. I didn't see hem anywhere.

"Uhh…nope. But I did have the tall blonde in Spanish. She keeps to herself. Her name is…Rosalie I think. Yeah." Rae said.

" Yeah I had the guy in my gym class. I didn't catch his name. The one with the-" I stopped mid-sentence because, as if on cue, the whole family walked in and sat at the table next to us. Each had a tray of untouched food just like ours. They all sat quiet. I then noticed they all had topaz eyes.

I gasped and shook my head.

" Hayden? Earth to Hayden?" Dylan shook his hand in front of my face. " What's wrong. What were you going to say? Something about the new kids?"

" Sssh!" Jeez. Dylan couldn't get any louder.

" You guys…their eyes." I said at vampire speed and low enough that, hopefully, none of the new kids heard.

Rae turned her head.

" Don't look!" I hissed. Is she stupid? You're never suppose to look when you're spying! Jeez my family is so clueless.

" Okay okay! Don't have a cow!" She replied.

" Rae. She doesn't like cows. She likes deers. Cows would dirty her outfit while she hunted. And you know when that happens; we HAVE to hear about it." Dylan said out loud.

Me and Rae stared at him for a second, then in unison, smacked him on each side of the head.

" Oww! What was that for!? I was joking!" Dylan choked out, rubbing his head.

" This is not a laughing matter! That's why!" I hissed.

" Oh really? I just did it because it seemed smart at the time. Sorry Dylan." Rae said pouting with puppy dog eyes. Rae, me and Izzy do the BEST puppy dog eyes. No one can defy us! Well, except for Jared and Hannah of course. Puppy dog eyes don't work on parents. So we usually only do it to Dylan or each other…

Dylan kissed Rae lightly on the cheek and Rae giggled.

" Okay you two. Stop it. We have a serious matter to discuss.

I then overheard the conversation beside me.

" Are you serious!? That's so exciting! No lie Edward?" A high soprano voice asked.

" Well, unless teenagers these days hunt deer for fun and wear topaz coloured contacts. Then no lie." A boy replied. I lifted my head slightly and saw that it was the bronze-haired boy who talked. So his name was Edward? Where have I heard that name before?

" If you want this conversation kept private, I suggest we talk about this later." The blonde boy said and turned to me. A second later, everyone at the table was staring at me now. They all had sceptical looks on their faces except for the small, pixie-like girl who was practically jumping out of her seat with joy.

EPOV

I walked into the lunch room with my family and quickly got a tray of food. There were two tables open. One in the middle of the room, or, one in the corner beside another table. We decided to sit at the table in the corner, of course. I looked towards the table beside ours and saw a small, petite blonde, the same one in my gym class, staring at our table with narrowed, topaz eyes; the same eyes we had. She turned away when a boy with chestnut brown curly hair, and topaz eyes got her attention. Curious, I listened to their conversation.

" Sssh!" The blonde hissed. Humans can't hiss like that?

" You guys…their eyes." The blonde said again. But this time very quickly. Quick enough no normal human could hear.

" Don't look!" The blonde hissed again. _Is she stupid? You're never suppose to look when you're spying! Jeez my family is so clueless._

" Okay okay! Don't have a cow!" The other girl replied.

The boy turned his head to the girl who just spoke. " Rae. She doesn't like cows. She likes deer's. Cows would dirty her outfit while she hunted. And you know when that happens; we HAVE to hear about it."

Hunted?

It all came together. Hunting animals, topaz eyes, quick speaking. That family, or friends, were vampires. The proof was all there.

" Edward? What's wrong?" Rosalie asked.

_What do you think is wrong? Were in Forks High! Where he first met…_ I stopped listening before Emmett could finish his thought and glared at him. He didn't notice.

" The people in the table next to us." I replied.

" Yeah what about them?" Alice asked. Had she not seen this coming?

" I think they're like us." They all stared at me dumbfounded for a second but then realization crossed their faces.

" Are you serious!? That's so exciting! No lie Edward?" Alice asked in her high soprano voice, excited now.

" Well, unless teenagers these days hunt deer for fun and wear topaz coloured contacts. Then no lie."

" If you want this conversation kept private, I suggest we talk about this later." Jasper suggested. We all tuned to look at them at the same time, only to find that the blonde was staring back at us with big, round topaz eyes. She didn't look away scared or frightened, but simply nodded and slowly turned her head.

EPOV

That night, we held a family meeting.

"So," Carlisle spoke. " I hear there are some others of our kind attending your school?" Carlisle asked.

" Yes." I replied.

Jasper interrupted. " Well we believe so. The proof was there. Gold eyes, pale skin. They had the scent."

"Are they in control?" Carlisle asked Jasper.

" Yes. I see no problems at all. They are in full control with the humans around us."

"Well perhaps we should invite them over." Esme said aloud.

" Maybe it isn't the right time." Alice said. Looking over to me.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Carlisle asked again.

Rosalie sighed and sat down in a chair. " Yeah they're vamps alright. They were all very beautiful. Some of them are in a couple of my classes." She stood up again and began to walk around the table. " They keep to themselves. Like us. They are adored by the teachers. Like us. They don't eat they're food. Like us. Two vampire families…? With incredible looks and act the same?" She said matter-of-factly, crossing her arms.

" And you're point is…" Jasper asked, gesturing with his hand.

" Is there enough room in the little town of Forks for _two_ covens? Don't you think people will get suspicious?"

Emmett stood quickly. "We can take them!" He said pumping his arms in the air, grinning.

Rosalie snickered. "Idiot."

"Stupid." Alice murmured.

"There is no need for violence." Carlisle said, calming him down.

" Of course not. Give it some time, they may become friends." Leave it to Esme to suggest we make friends.

"But the point is not to make friends, as I said before, don't you think people will get suspicious?"

"Calm down Rosalie. We will see how it goes for a while. And if anyone suspects anything, Edward will inform us. Correct Edward?" He turned to me.

"Yes.

"But if I must say, they all have great fashion sense." Alice giggled.

The family meeting ended and I went to my bedroom to think. I sat on my couch and stared at the guitar. I had propped it up on a shelf. I sat and thought.

I thought about everything. This new coven, school, my family, _Bella_.

Of course _Bella_.

i will continue writting this soon. but as you no i have 6 other stories as well !! and gcse !!! god bad life lol xx


	12. an

A/N!!!!!!!!

Hey I know your thinking 'Awww not another one of these things =] and for that im sorry !!!!' I am just writing to say there will be a delay on this stories cuz im consecrating on skater girl and writing others that are not out yet but are on my website !!!

Well I'll see you all soon on this storiieee and one of the new stories is called I hate school !! Lovwe u all … please don't hurt me for this cyaaa..

KaYleIgH ….xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX…3


	13. authors notice

Ello,

as you all know I've fell be hind on my stories…

But I cant do them all at once so listen up here …. You have to vote on the poll…

Its about what story I update first….

Cyyyaa .. Please vote so I can up-date =]

Klumsy kayleigh….


End file.
